Change my mind
by Lucy-K2
Summary: UA - OS Larry "Louis et Harry ne s'adresse plus la parole.. jusqu'au moment où Niall n'en peux plus. Il doit faire bouger les choses"


/ Narrateur externe - point de vue omniscient /

Un silence pesant régnait ; on pouvait même entendre une mouche voler. Ceci durait depuis longtemps. Définitivement _**trop**_ longtemps. Harry et Louis ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole depuis huit jours maintenant. Ils échangeaient des regards, gênés pour la plupart, et de légers signes, mais aucun mot n'avait passé la barrière de leurs lèvres. Personne ne savait réellement comment ça avait commencé.. Ou plutôt si. Au fond tout le monde le savait. Tout avait commencé à cause d'_**elle**_. Elle c'était cette fille dans ce fameux bar. Elle avait approché Harry de trop près et... Louis avait réagi. Peut être un peu trop violemment pour un meilleur ami. Après tout, pourquoi se mêler de cette histoire ? Harry avait bien le droit de fréquenter des femmes. Non ?... Il était arrivé, les avait séparé, et puis il avait réalisé son acte et avait tout stoppé. Il avait lâché Harry et était parti. Depuis, plus un mot. Liam avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de venir lui parler mais il avait fuit la discussion. A chaque fois.

Ce matin là, la situation était particulière, l'atmosphère lourde. La tension entre les deux bruns avait attend un maximum, et elle était palpable. Ils étaient assis tous les deux dans la cuisine, et ne s'étaient pas quitté des yeux depuis près de 10minutes. Pas une seule fois. Aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être prononcé, leurs simples regards plongés l'un dans l'autre semblait suffire.

Niall mangeait en silence à côté d'eux. Il ne disait rien. Il leva lentement la tête de son bol ; aucun de ses deux amis ne semblait vouloir rompre ce silence. Il avait l'impression de déranger, exclu de la discussion visuelle qui avait lieu sous ses yeux. Un léger malaise l'envahit. Il se sentait à la fois gêné, et peiné pour eux. Et il ne pouvait refréner ces deux sentiments.

Il hésita un instant puis intervint, il ne pouvait pas se taire et rester là à les regarder indéfiniment. Il se racla la gorge.

- « ... Je dérange ? »  
Les deux bruns sursautèrent. Ces quelques mots avaient réussi à les ramener à la réalité. Le contact visuel se rompit, ils détournèrent le regard vers leur ami.  
- « Quoi ? Non ! » répondirent-ils à l'unisson. Comme une seule et même voix.

Louis détourna à nouveau la tête. Il se plongea dans l'observation minutieuse de son bol de céréales, sans réellement savoir quoi faire à cet instant précis. Il réfléchissait. Quelques minutes passèrent et avec un courage qui le surprit lui même, il leva la tête et prit à nouveau la parole.  
- « Pourquoi tu dis ça Nialler ? »  
- « Comme ça... enfin non pas comme ça, j'avais un peu l'impression d'être de trop... » dit-il d'une seule traite. Il se sentait gêné d'avouer à ses deux amis ce qu'il ressentait, lui qui était parfois renfermé, effacé, trop pour certains. Ce qui le surprit le plus, ce fut la rougeur qui envahit immédiatement les joues des deux bruns. Ils s'envoyaient des regards discrets, n'osant plus se regarder en face, ni regarder l'irlandais dans les yeux. Niall comprit alors. Ils ne savaient pas. Pourtant c'était les principaux concernés. Mais n'était-ce pas ça le problème ? Trop aveugle pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux à l'instant même.

Harry se leva finalement interrompant les pensées de Niall. Il débarrassa les couverts de son petit déjeuner, puis sortit par la baie vitrée restée ouverte. L'irlandais hésita. Devait-il se mêler des histoires de ses amis ? Ceci durait depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Il décida finalement de forcer le destin et s'adressa à Louis.

- « Va le voir. »  
- « Quoi ? » répondit Louis surpris.  
- « Va le voir je te dis. Et met les choses au clair avec lui. Tu ne peux pas nier qu'il y a eut un moment de gêne à l'instant, et il vaudrait mieux que vous en parliez... »  
- « Tu crois ?.. »  
- « J'en suis sur. Ça serait mieux. Pour vous, pour tout le monde. Vous pouvez pas continuer à éviter cette confrontation, elle est inévitable. Vu ta réaction, tout le monde s'en rendu compte que les sentiments purement fraternels et amicaux qu'il y avait entre vous ont évolués... Sauf vous visiblement. Et c'est dommage. Dommage parce qu'il est temps que vous soyez heureux, enfin. »  
- « Je.. »  
- « Vas-y je te dis. Aller bouge ! »  
Louis le fixait, mué. Il avait l'impression que son ami avait lu en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi dire. Les mots de Niall l'avaient atteint en plein cœur, et il réalisa. Il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser cette chance passer, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Tout ce qu'avait dit l'irlandais était vrai. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il ne regardait plus Harry de la même façon et ceci expliquait sa réaction.

Il se leva brusquement, comme si une décharge électrique l'y avait contraint. Décharge provenant probablement de son cœur qui à cet instant n'avait jamais battu aussi vite. Il s'approcha vivement du blond, lui planta un timide baiser sur la joue et se précipita à l'extérieur de la maison.

Il posa le premier pied sur l'herbe verte de la pelouse. Son regard fut immédiatement attiré par la silhouette de son ami assis à quelques mètres de là. En tailleur, les mains de part et d'autre de ses genoux, il arrachait un à un chaque brin d'herbe à sa portée. A cette distance, il paraissait si vulnérable. Ses traits fins étaient mis en valeur par la faible lumière du soleil. Calme et vulnérable. Le cœur de Louis se serra à cette vision, et un sourire apparut sur son visage sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.  
Le bouclé entendait les pas de son ami fouler l'herbe derrière lui. Il releva la tête. Louis s'assit à côté de lui sans un mot. Son regard se perdit droit devant lui, admirant les branches des arbres danser au gré du vent.  
Aucun d'eux ne parla, chacun attendant que l'autre le fasse.

Louis se lança finalement, il n'était pas venu ici pour rien. Il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça... Il osa un regard vers Harry. Le bouclé sentit le regard brûlant de son ami le transpercer, il le regarda à son tour. Ils se fixaient juste. Sans un mot. Pendant quelques secondes ils se seraient cru retournant en enfance, à celui qui craquerait en premier. Une fraction de seconde plus tard l'un d'eux craqua. Un éclat de rire couvrit le bruit des voitures au loin. C'était Louis qui avait perdu. Il fut très vite suivi par Harry. Les deux rires, cristallin pour l'un, plus grave pour l'autre, se mêlèrent.

- « C'est ridicule hein ? »  
La voix de Louis avait mit fin à cet éclat de rire. Il parlait néanmoins difficilement essayant de calmer les spasmes qui le secouaient encore. Premier échange depuis longtemps maintenant.  
Quelques secondes... puis une réponse.  
- « Plutôt oui. »  
Deux mots. Mais il avait parlé.  
- « Je veux dire. On n'a pas à être gêné si ? On a toujours été proche Harry et ceci depuis longtemps maintenant et.. »  
Un léger blanc s'installa interrompant le monologue de l'aîné des garçons. Il cherchait ses mots, préférant utiliser ceux qui correspondaient le plus aux sentiments qu'il éprouvait. La conversation prenait un réel tournant. Il rassembla tout son courage et se lança. Il devait enfin lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait.

- « On est ami quoi qu'il puisse arriver.. Hein ? »  
Ce simple mot toucha Harry en plein cœur, simplement ami oui. A cet instant précis ils n'étaient que ça l'un pour l'autre. Et il ne comprenait plus rien. Dans la réaction de son ami la semaine passée il avait cru y déceler quelque chose. Son visage se décomposait progressivement. Il s'était peut être fait des idées finalement, et rien entre eux ne pourrait changer...

Louis n'avait pas loupé ce changement sur son visage. Il sursauta légèrement quand il entendit son ami réagir doucement.  
- « Ami... »  
Le ton du bouclé était amer. Louis s'écria aussitôt :  
- « Non non ! Rah je m'exprime mal.. Ce que je veux dire c'est que.. Je t'apprécie vraiment Harry. Vraiment, vraiment. Et on s'entend super bien.. Et j'adore les moments qu'on passe ensemble parce qu'on se comprend bien.. On se complète.. J'ai l'impression qu'on est tout le temps sur la même longueur d'onde. T'es un peu le frère que j'ai jamais eu et en même temps mon meilleur ami mais.. »  
Le visage d'Harry se décomposait de plus en plus. Frère, ami.. Il s'apprêtait à répondre mais Louis le devança.  
- « Non. Laisse moi finir.. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que y'a plus que ça entre nous. Je m'en suis rendu compte après tout ce qu'il s'est passé.. Avec cette fille là... »  
Harry blêmit si il le put, davantage. Cette histoire ridicule dont il était l'unique coupable. Cette histoire qui avait faillit lui coûter son amitié avec Louis. Sa faute. Uniquement sa faute. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait flirté avec elle. Il avait besoin de sentir qu'il pouvait plaire.. s'amuser.. se changer les idées peut être. La voix de son ami interrompit ses sombres pensées.  
- « Et tu sais.. c'est sûrement une chouette fille, et j'aurais pas du réagir comme ça.. Tu as bien le droit de parler avec d'autres filles.. de flirter... »  
Tout ce dont il s'était persuadé ces dernières semaines s'effondra brutalement.  
- « Oui j'ai le droit de flirter... »  
- « HARRY ! Je peux finir ? »  
Le bouclé baissa les yeux. Et répondit d'une voix faible.  
- « Oui oui tu peux.. »  
- « Désolé je voulais pas crier... C'est que... C'est suffisamment difficile comme ça alors si tu m'interromps tout le temps. Je suis désolé. Mais je veux pas te perdre Harry. Pas pour un truc aussi ridicule que ça... Et ta réaction m'a permis de me rendre compte de mes sentiments, et d'espérer.. un peu... »  
Harry releva la tête surpris et regarda Louis qui soutint son regard. Son visage reflétait seulement l'incompréhension. Ce changement encouragea Louis, il ajouta d'une voix plus forte.  
- « Oui à espérer.. Parce que tu n'as pas vraiment réagi comme je pensais que tu réagirais.. tu ne t'es pas énervé.. mais tu t'es éloigné d'elle comme.. comme si tu étais gêné.. peut être même coupable.. Alors je me suis dit que ma crise de jalousie.. Parce que oui ça en était définitivement une.. » dit Louis en riant légèrement.

Les deux jeunes hommes se sourirent.  
- « Plus le temps passe et plus je me rend compte que je pense à toi différemment que deux amis, même deux très bons amis, sont censés penser l'un à l'autre et.. j'avoue que quand je t'ai vu avec cette fille.. c'était juste pas possible. Je sais pas ce qui m'a appris c'était plus fort que moi.. j'ai pas pu me contrôler. Et avec ta réaction.. j'avoue avoir osé espérer que c'était réciproque... »  
Il regarda Harry. Le bouclé ne prononça pas un mot se contentant de fixer son aîné légèrement choqué.  
- « ..ou pas.. »

Quelques minutes passèrent. L'expression d'Harry n'avait pas changé.

- « je.. Je vais y'aller.. Je te laisse réfléchir à tout ça.. »  
Louis se leva essayant tant bien que mal de cacher la déception qui se voyait peu à peu sur son visage. Il marcha vers la maison, d'un pas lent, sans se retourner. L'espoir le quittait lentement.  
- « Louis ! Attend.. Je.. Pars pas.. »  
Le brun se retourna, une faible lueur d'espoir l'envahit à nouveau.  
- « Oui ? »  
Leurs regards se croisèrent. Harry n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots, des mots assez forts pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, assez fort pour répondre aux propos de son.. Ami.. ? Encore ami mais pour combien de temps ..? Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête mais il se força à réagir.  
- « Reste. Je.. Je ressens la même chose enfin.. Je.. »

Un tonnerre de sentiments submergea Louis. Des centaines de papillons semblaient voleter dans son estomac. Il s'approcha lentement du bouclé et tendit la main vers lui. Doucement. Harry hésita puis leva à son tour la sienne. L'aîné s'en saisit Il ne voulait pas faire un geste qui risquerait de l'effrayer mais ne pouvait non plus attendre pour établir un contact. Un simple contact entre leurs deux mains. Paume contre paume. Qui les électrisa. Il joua quelques instants avec les doigts du bouclé puis les entrelaça délicatement. Harry lui fit un faible sourire. Leur complicité revenait peu à peu. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Un simple signe de tête et leurs regards, à nouveau joint. Ils s'abaissèrent tous les deux sans défaire leur étreinte. L'un à côté de l'autre, leurs cuisses l'une contre l'autre. A nouveau réuni. Comme si rien n'avait changé. Ou presque...

_**Baby, I just changed my mind...**_


End file.
